This invention relates to resilient clips, and more particularly to a spring clip which engages a button type projection to form a fastening device.
In various fields, especially the clothing industry, there are numerous types of fastening devices that are utilized. One such fastening device used with suspenders, jeans, or the like, includes a spring clip which resiliently engages a button projection. By way of example, the spring clip would depend from the bottom of a suspender strap. A button having a reduced dimensioned neck portion would be connected onto the trousers. The resilient clip engages onto the button with the clip tightly grasping the reduced neck portion.
When using such fasteners, it is frequently necessary to engage and disengage the fastener when either removing the suspenders, opening the jeans, or undoing the various garments. Such frequent manipulation of the resilient clip requires continuous interaction by the user's fingers. It is therefore necessary that the spring clip be adequately protected to avoid sharp edges which scratch, cut, or in any way harm the user during such manipulation.
Additionally, since the spring clip forms part of a garment, it is desirable to avoid having the spring clip become entangled with the garment, snagging of the garment as well as collecting dirt, debris, and the like in its various parts. This is especially of concern in spring clips which include portions which are resiliently biased together. In such clips there is a tendency of the biased portion parts to grasp the fabric, as well as collect dirt between the biased members thereby causing the spring clips to become dirty and often unsightly.
Accordingly, while the spring clip type of fastener has been utilized in the garment industry, it warrants further improvement to its construction clip in order to eliminate any sharp cutting edges that may be formed thereon as well as eliminating the ability of collecting debris, or snagging and ripping of the garments.